how to goad a werewolf
by Kindred01
Summary: Peter is goad Derek into take his mate


Derek heard Stiles walk into the house and call out for Scott, The wolf knew that Scott was not there but he left his phone… his thoughts was broken up by his uncle coming down the stairs "Urrrhhhaaa you stole his phone again didn't you." Stiles moaned, Peter gave an all might laugh

"If I say yes will you come here?" he asked

"No." Came the flat reply, there was no sound of fear is the teen's voice which made Derek proud of the human, he lay lat against the wall listen to what is uncle was saying to Stiles; there was a thud as Stiles made contact into the wall that Derek was on the other side of "Get off me!" Stiles cried out, his hands held above his head his legs kicked wide apart my Peter's knee.

"Ummm no, I think I like being pressed up agasint you, now I can see why my nephew likes it so much." He grinned, Derek could heard the teasing tone

"Urrrrrh… get off me STOP THAT!" Stiles moaned as he felt Peter rub is knee on the teen crotch, the older man grinned baring his teeth

"Come on Stiles you like that didn't you, if only Derek could stop being so foolish he would realised to what you could be, if I bite you now not only would you be a wolf but you would be mine I could make you my mate and make this weak pack stronger that is what Derek should be doing, what he could offer you." he said ducking his head and pressing his lips to Stiles parted ones his tongue forced his way into the teen's mouth

"UMMMMM, GE…T URRRH OFF ME!" he tied to scream, Peter lowered his head to boy's neck and started sucking on his skin pulling the his pale flesh into his mouth with his teeth getting the teen to moan, then with an elongated finger nails Peter sliced the front of Stiles jeans and then crawled his fingers down into the torn boxers of the teen and warped his hand around Stiles' cock, the human's eyes snapped open "DEREK GET YOU FUCKING UNCLE OFF ME!" He screamed panicking as he saw blood on Peter's lips and felt his hand squeeze him,

"Yes Derek come and claimed your mate before I do." He purred going back to the teen's neck and licked the little cut on his neck.

A growl came from the from behind Peter, with a smirked his uncle turned around "Get off of him."

"Why Derek is he important to you." he smiled as he moved his hand again getting another cry out of Stiles, "We could share him. He is beautiful it be a shame just for one of us to have him." He purred licking the teen's neck

"I said…Get…Off…Him!" Derek growled louder his eyes change to red

"Came on Derek look at him."

"PETER GET OFF MY MATE!" he yelled as he grabbed Peter by his shirt and pulled him off Stiles, who slid to the floor "Stiles is not for sharing and you will not touch him ever again."

"Shame." He said "Well if you need me I will be around." He said walking out the house with a smile.

Derek still wolfed out walked up to Stiles and pulled the him up and spun him around into another wall "Oh god you're going to kill me." Stiles whimpered as he saw the wolf growl in front of him, Derek sniffed Stiles' neck getting a Peter's scent another growl left his throat "Derek I'm sorry I didn't want to let him get me like that or any way like that I just couldn't stop, he's too strong and and…" the wolf shut Stiles up my smashed his lips against the teen's Stiles froze eyes wide eyes as he felt Derek's body covered his own, trying to get his uncle's scent off his mate and the only way to do that in the wolf's eyes is to take his mate here and now up against the wall.

Stiles clothes were gone in seconds leaving him naked in front of the panting wolf, he was afraid and turn on at the same time, unlike how he was with Peter he was just pissed off and scared, Stiles looked at the wolfed out Derek and bared his neck where Peter left the little scratch from his teeth, this simple act of submission made Derek flip out, he pulled his clothes off throwing them over his shoulder letting his long thick cock out, he scooped Stiles' legs up his arms and pushed into the teen, he throw his head and screamed "Fuck…basted it hurts!" He whimpered looking at him his eyes already brimming with tears; Derek licked the tears off his and started thrusting into him his mouth on his neck, Stiles didn't know why but he liked the fast brutal pace into him, his cock his hard and thick filling him "HARDER!" Stiles screamed as the wolf moved faster into him slamming his hip up into the thin teen, he had an urge to sink his teeth into his neck and make him his, the sounds of Stiles moaning loudly and scream was bringing him closer to filling his mate.

In a cloud lustful moment Derek growled and sunk his teething to the beautiful pale neck "ARRRRRRRRRRRH DEREK!" he screamed his body stiffen as he came in between them, growling into the bite Derek filled Stiles with his seed as the body tighten around him "Derek." Came the whimper, the cloud faded from his head and he become very aware that he is naked and pressed up against a warm breathing body, the smell of Stiles' sweat, Stiles' cum and Stiles' blood, he pulled back and looked at the slightly turned head his lips parted as he let out hot puffed off air into the cold air of the house,

"Stiles, oh god what have I done?" he gasp, he tried to moved away but Stiles warped his arms around him

"Don't you dear fucking drop." He said looking at him

"Bu…t…"

"No fucking buts, I do not want to be dropped and I do not want to let go and don't you dare tell me that this was a mistake." He started crying "Please… please don't tell me that… not now." Derek could feel Stiles' heart break; pulling his mate off the wall Derek warped his arms around his shaking form as he took them up stairs to one of the good rooms that have been finished remodel.

Taking him into the room he laid him down on the bed, he was still inside the teen and slowly slipped out of him getting a whimper and hissing moan, Derek watched as his cum and blood came out of him, "I'm sorry." He said as he touched areas of Stiles' bruised skin, made by him or Peter "I hurt you I only wanted to get Peter's scent off you."

"He goaded into doing this." He said, Derek wiped his tears off the teen's face

"I feel like I raped you, you're covered in cuts and bruises, and blood on you…" he stop "You want to know the worst part?" Stiles looked at him and nodded "I would do it again to keep you mine." He whispered resting his head on Stiles' shoulders

"Derek I would let you do it." He said as he warped his arms around him holding him close to him, snapping his head up to looked down at him,

"W…Why would do that, I raped you and bite you, I turned you Stiles you should hate me…you do hate me." He said moving away from the young teen, Stiles sat up and winced at bruises and stiff limps,

"I don't hate you, I dislike you at first but I started like you and then love you, I felt safe with you and still do I." He said looking down into his lap "If you think by turning your back on me now will stop you hurting me well your wrong it will hurt more if you left me." He said, Derek looked at him and moved back to him and pulled him into his lap and held him close "Why am I fucking crying god I feel like a girl." He sobs into Derek's chest.


End file.
